Stay Away From My Ship
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: "Shortly after his return to Storybrooke, Hook pays Neal a visit and they have a little talk about the Jolly Roger... and Emma." A sort of missing scene I would love to see in future episodes.


_**A/n: Yes, another Hook-related oneshot. xD Of course. I should change my username to "CaptainSwanForever" or something, because that's what this account is becoming all about. LOL Anyway, this fic takes place as a scene I wish would happen, sometime after Hook arrives back in Storybrooke. Slightly implication that Neal is either a lost boy or Peter Pan, though I'm not really sure that's the case. hehe**_

* * *

Neal exited Granny's diner, a paper to-go bag in his hand, when Hook suddenly appeared from around the corner and slammed him into the building wall, pinning him with his good arm and hook. The bag fell to the ground, his leftover burger and fries spilling out of the top.

"You again," Neal spat, struggling against him. "Hook,"

"So you do remember me? And you still think you can just take my ship and get away with it, lad?"

Neal smiled sarcastically. "I had to. Its _so_ 300 hundred years ago, Hook. I can't believe you're still sailing that piece of junk," He continued, aiming a kick towards his crotch.

Hook grinned and dodged the kick. "Uh-uh-uh… So _you're_ the Crocodile's son?" he said, looking him up and down. "How depressing it must have been, to be the son of such a coward,"

Neal shook his head with a laugh. "You really think you can hurt me by insulting my father? You clearly don't know me,"

"Ah, but you were also the one who broke Emma's heart, weren't you? Left her all alone with the boy and made her into the sad shell she is now," he taunted in a low tone. "I'd say that was the action of a coward's son, wouldn't you?"

His words seemed to visibly shake the other man. "Shutup,"

"So it's true then?"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Hook,"

"Oh, but maybe I do understand,"

"Like Emma would talk with you,"

"Just stay away from my ship and we'll be fine," Hook said with a smile, purposely ignoring the comment. Of course Emma had barely spoken with him since the beanstalk, aside from when she asked him where Cora was back at the hospital, but he enjoyed being able to play the man like a fiddle. He began to loosen his grip, but Neal only got closer, almost chest to chest with him now.

"What does Emma think about you following in your father's footsteps?"

Neal had had enough of the pirate's taunting. "I was protecting her! Why do you care about Emma anyway?" He paused, thinking about how easily it must have been for Hook to escape and follow them back to Storybrooke so quickly. "What are you sleeping with her?"

"I'm merely looking out for her well being, and that of _my ship_," he said pointedly. "What does it matter to you what I do with Emma? Or on her… or behind her…" he added with a smirk.

Neal bristled at the comment and shoved the pirate forward. "It doesn't. I have a fiancée,"

"And it appears I have your old one," He quipped, un-phased by the push.

"You really haven't changed, have you?"

"I don't change, lost boy," he said darkly, leaning in close before taking a step back.

"Whoa…" Emma stopped in her tracks when she saw the two men looking about 5 seconds from jumping each other. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," both men answered in unison.

"Okay…" she said slowly. "Well, maybe we should stop the nothing,"

Neal shook his head and pushed past Hook roughly, then stopped and turned around. "You know, this is your life and I don't have a problem, but really? Him, Emma?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused and slightly offended, but Neal had already walked away. "What did you say to him?" She demanded, eying the haughty-looking pirate suspiciously.

"Not a thing, love," Hook chuckled innocently. "I just told him to stay away from my ship,"

**The End**

_**A/n: hehe I couldn't help myself! I had to write a jealous!Hook confrontation fic. I just love the idea of him lying to Neal about them sleeping together and watching him squirm. xD I don't hate Neal at all, I think he's an interesting addition to the show and I'm a fan of the actor that portrays him, but he does need to stay away from my ship. ;) I promise I didn't even notice the pun until after I had written this! LOL Oh, and yes, I know Neal and Emma weren't engaged. Hook was just being an ass. I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


End file.
